An Absurd Degree of Verdigris
by BillyJay936
Summary: Summary: AU. Mostly a series of loosely-connected oneshots that follows the Wicked characters if they all went to Hogwarts. This will be a fun little experiment and I want to see how far I can go with this. Musicalverse(with maybe some bookverse here and there). Eventual Fiyerba with Gelphie friendship. Harry Potter X-over ish.
1. ) Of Broomsticks and Bubbles

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Wicked. **

**Summary: ****AU. Mostly a series of loosely-connected oneshots that follows the Wicked characters if they all went to Hogwarts. This will be a fun little experiment and I want to see how far I can go with this. Musicalverse(with maybe some bookverse here and there, as it should be, lol). Eventual Fiyerba with Gelphie friendship.**

****PLEASE HELP ME COME UP WITH A TITLE! WINNER GETS A STORY OF THEIR CHOICE(OF THIS AU OF COURSE) AND A PAIR OF FIYERO'S SEXY WHITE PANTS.**

****TWO REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! ****I would REAALLLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK GUYS. Thanks.**

**Of Broomsticks and Bubbles**

_**(in which, Galinda floats in a bubble above Hogwarts grounds):**_

"It's good to see me, isn't it?" Galinda chimed, smiling one of her most Galindified smiles as she floated prettily in the huge pink see-through bubble she had created, with her own magic even. The bright green robes went very well with fluffy pink dress she wore under it, and little tiara she normally donned didn't help with her the visage of a little blonde fairy rather than the fourteen-year-old witch that she was.

("This isn't even my party dress, Elphie, it's my school one-so quit complaining about how 'impratical' it looks-" Galinda had said the first morning she put the dress on that term.

"Oh, I _so sure _that pink tutus don't go against the dress code at all-" Elphaba had said with a short cackle)

Elphaba couldn't help but roll her eyes at the admiring looks a few of the other Hogwarts students gazed admiringly from their various classroom windows at the decked-out blonde hovering above them. Elphaba, simply dressed in a dark old frock, her Slytherin robes, and a long black braid under her a pointy black hat that Galinda had gifted her, had herself been sitting on an old broomstick she'd self-enchanted, keeping close by her friend just in case the saccharine sphere decided to pop suddenly(the sparkly staff certainly wasn't helping that suspicion).

Closing her own private copy of the Grimmerie (where Galinda had gotten the spell in the first place) and tucking it away in her school bag, Elphaba started to say "Well, that's a little relative-I mean us being roommates and all, I practically see you everyday-"

"Oh Elphie-" Galinda said, looking down at her best friend as if she'd made a simple mistake that anyone would make. "-no need to answer-I love you, too. And that question was rhetorical! Fellow Slytherins-" Galinda began, addressing the empty grass along the field.

"_Oh Oz-" _

"Let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoicify our wonderful Wizard letting us be at this wonderful Hogwarts for the remainder of our schooling years-"

"It's been four years, Galinda, and I'm pretty sure that the Wizard knew that with a simple 'sorcery seminar' back home just wouldn't cut it, and besides, it's not like sending Ozians to Hogwarts is anything new-"

"Good point, Elphie! Alright, I'll just have to thank dearest, darlingest Momzy and Popsicle for letting us study here in the first place-"

"All you, Glin. Father just sent me here to watch over Nessa, but I think that Morrible has that part covered for the most part-I feel bad for messing up her office, though, when I found out Nessie was messing up his office-"

"Oh my poor Elphie! I'm sure nobody noticed-"

"People still give me crap for lighting her wig on fire" both friends had to laugh about that.

It was true, Ozians were still a fairly recent addition to the Wizarding World, but they'd blended in well enough, with a lot of the Sorcery students that came to Hogwarts to study producing pretty powerful sorcerers, travelling through a small gateway between worlds and all.

Not Elphaba though. She always suspected her magic quirk to be some sort of fluke, being that both her parents were supremely Ozian, father-a Munchkinlander of pretty highbirth, being Governor and all, and mother a pure-bred Gilkin. The Thropp daughters were cursed, Elphaba born with green skin and a short temper and Nessa being born unable to walk.

However, there it was-both Elphaba _and _Nessa had developed incredible magical ability, prompting their father to send them to study magic in what he called "that _Other _World". Elphaba never understood what the big deal was about-the Wizard supposedly came from this Other World, after all.

Thank Oz Hogwarts offered academic scholarships, or else Elphaba would have never gotten the chance to come to Hogwarts in the first place, her father certainly wouldn't have pain for it, Nessa or no. Hearing that his cursed first-born daughter had been sorted into a house notorious for coming up with Dark Lords wasn't much help to her cause. At least the green of the house matched her skin-it was nice to blend in somewhere.

Not that being best friends with Galinda Upland ever meant much "blending". How the two ever became friends was another tale to be told, but ever since their third year, the two friends had been inseparable, mostly with Galinda never missing a chance to show off what she called "their superior Ozian magic".

Today was no exception.

Galinda never was completely alright with broomstick flying. She was adequate flyer overall, but something about broomsticks in general just made her uneasy.

"They are just so _tacky, _Elphie!" Galinda had said after a flying lesson a few nights before. Morrible granted Galinda her own private dorm, Elphabo only becoming her roommate in the first place due to a clerical error(though Elphaba guessed her father simply told them not to give her any place to stay).

" Surely something in that Grimmerie-" Galinda said, flopping her head up to give her friend an expectant look.

"Oh, I know, I'll give wings like I accidently gave Chistery-" she quipped with a bitter sort of laugh, flipping through the spellbook before landing on a section that had to do with flying.

"Don't even joke!" Galinda added jokingly, tossing a pillow at her best friend, only to frown once she saw Elphaba's brown orbs mist over with tears.

With one swift movement, Galinda crawled her off her own bed and over to where Elphaba sat on hers to pull her into a sincere hug.

"I'm sorry" Galinda whispered, rocking her best friend the best she could with her petite body against her tiny frame.

"It's not your fault, it's mine" Elphaba replied, giving into the sway as she let the tears roll down her emerald cheeks. Galinda knew better than to disagree, so she just let the tears fall where they would and hugged her friend even tighter.

It had been their first year. Elphaba had sworn it was a mistake. She'd only meant to enchant an old broom for herself one day in the "Room of Requirement", wanting to see if she could actually accomplish the feat as well as practice an actual levitation from the Grimmerie. The result was an Animal student, a young Monkey named Chistery, walking in on her while directed one of her spell beams at the broom at the door, only to hit Chistery instead.

What resulted was a lot of nightmares for Elphaba and a lot pain for Chistery, along with two large black wings. Madame Pomfrey had said that spells from the Grimmerie were irreversible, so Chistery was stuck with the mal-aquired set of wings for life. Ironically, he and Elphaba had become really good friends after that, with Elphaba helping him regain his speech, little by little after her spent the first few weeks muted in pain.

He became pretty friendly with Galinda too, Chistery missing Galinda's "bubble debut" just because he had a Quidditch practice he had to attend.

("It's helpful to have a roommate who can fly on his own" Chistery had joked to Elphaba and Galinda at breakfast one morning, causing the two girls' laughter echoing through the Great Hall).

The bubble spell was completely safe-although Elphaba made Galinda go over the spell at least 20 times a day that week, making sure her hands and wands weren't raised so as not to cause another misfire. By the end of the week, Galinda had the pronunciation down to near if not exact perfection, and now here she was, living her dream, floating in a giant pink bubble.

"I'm sure that this spell is rather advanced for fourth-years..Maybe I can ask Morrible for some extra credit, I'm sure she'd give it to us…" Elphaba said, watching Galinda motion to move the bubble up and a down along the clear blue sky of the day. She heard Galinda sigh, her big blue eyes sad as she smiled at her friend, flying beside her.

"Oh, she loves _you, _Elphie! I'm sure she'd give it to you. She still doubts that I ever 'had what it takes'…" Galinda replied with a sigh. Elphaba frowned, hovering closer to her friend. "I'm sure it's not like that, my pretty. I'm sure you can prove her wrong-"

"I doubt I will."

Elphaba shrugged. School was one the few things Elphaba got praised on, but she knew that wasn't always the case for the petite who, while smart, was more concerned with relationships and popularity than her grades.

Perhaps that could help her get her minds off things.

"You wanna come with me to Chistery's try out sometime soon. I heard that Fiyero Tiggular's going to be there, and I know how you find the Gryffindor outfits just, _thrillyfying_"

Galinda face lit up and she squeed, hurting Elphaba ears as she broke the spell with a happy burst, climbing onto the broomstick to sit ahead of her friend as she guided them to the Quidditch field nearby.

"I do love a man in red! Thanks Elphie, you're the best-but maybe your right-Maybe someday we can both prove to Morrible watch wicked witches we are-" Galinda said with a smile.

"Oh Galinda…we'll be the greatest team there's ever been!" Elphaba said with a hearty cackle.


	2. ) Elphie Selfies

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Wicked. **

**Summary: ****AU. Mostly a series of loosely-connected oneshots that follows the Wicked characters if they all went to Hogwarts. This will be a fun little experiment and I want to see how far I can go with this. Musicalverse(with maybe some bookverse here and there, as it should be, lol).**

**TWO REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! ****I would REAALLLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK GUYS. Thanks.**

****A/N: -****Shut up. Oz totally has modern day technology-their transportation is just kinda behind the times, lol.**

**-Plus, I'm using a headcannon that a couple Muggleborns set up a internet café in Hogsmeade to keep in contact with their families/homes back in the Muggleworld, since Hogsmeade is sort a magical-in-between, so their tech won't get too messed up. I figure that our favorite Ozians would do the same, lol.**

**2) "Elphie-Selfies"**

_**(in which, Galinda tries to get Elphaba to appreciate selfies…with mixed results. Fiyero's in here, too, lol ):**_

It was a pretty normal weekend at the Oz-net Café.

"Smile, Elphie!"

Elphaba barely had time to look up from her book before her glasses caught the flash of the Ozphone's camera, burning her eyes.

"Gah! Galinda!" Elphaba said, glaring at her friend sitting in the chair beside her.

"Oooo, that was a keeper! I love taking selfies with my Elphie! Oooh, is it Ok is I call these, Elphie Selfies?" Galinda said, nudging her friend as she saved her latest photo in her phone's library.

Elphaba mused for a minute. "It's a little perky. And that's not fair-You made up that nickname for me and I never know what to call you." Elphaba teased, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes as she waited for the rest of the pain to subside.

"Of course! Well, then…you can call me…Ga….lin..da." Galinda said, flipping her golden locks with one well-manicured hand.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, returning to the book in her hand. "Fitting. Can you give me some warning next time, that flash hurts my eyes."

"Oh come on, Elphie-this is one of the few places I can actually use the Oz-net outside of, well, Oz-"

Elphaba scoffed.

"And besides, I _did _give you warning-that's why we come here in the first place, remember? You to update your Animal Rights blog, me to take selfies and update my social media…Still…Sorry Elphie…Oh, I just wish we could come to Hogsmeade more often-just remember to pay attention next time, OK?"

"I'm paying attention enough to know that Fiyero Tiggular has been eyeing you since he walked in." Elphaba whispered with a mischievous smile.

"WHAT?!" Galinda shrieked, drawing attention to Elphaba and herself from their little corner of the café.

"Oh…spider…" Galinda said, smiling bashfully, rubbing off the front of the white skirt she sometimes wore on her days off.

Elphaba tried to hold back a giggle.

"Where?" Galinda inquired, and Elphaba silently jabbed the spine of her book towards a lounging figure seated at a long row of computer monitors, looking from his screen every so often to glance over at the two girls sitting at the far corner of the café. When Galinda met his eye, he gave her cheeky wink before letting his sunglasses slide from his forehead and back onto his face.

Galinda grabbed Elphaba by the hand to lead them both into the girls' bathroom nearby. Seeing that it was empty, Galinda let out a happy squee. Elphaba groaned.

"First my eyes, now my ears…" Elphaba said, rubbing her temples.

"ELPHIE! ELPHIE-Do you know who that is? That's FIYERO TIGGULAR!"

"I don't care who he is-And of course I know him. He's an Ozian, too! He-"

"He's that Winkie Prince! A _prince, _Elphie! who's reputation-_!" _

"-is _sooo_ _sssccandiliciousss!"_ Elphaba finished imitating Galinda's cheerful tone, having heard this speech a million times before. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You've had a crush on him since he rolled into Hogwarts! And excuse you, 'Winkie' is a derogatory term-it's 'Vinkun'. Would you call him 'mudblood', too?"

Galinda gasped at her friend's blatant use of slurs. "NEVER! It's not Fifi's fault his parents were, well, normal. _Royalty, _but normal. Gosh, Elphie-He's just the perfect package: Rich, hot, _and _magical!" Galinda said, bouncing around a bit before turning to fluff her hair in the bathroom mirror.

Elphaba turned to wash her glasses in the bathroom sink. "I still your standards are pretty low-and wouldn't go so far as to call him _perfect…"_

"Oh please, Elphie, we'd be perfect _together-_And watch out, I need to take another picture to send to Momzy!" Galinda said, pulling her phone out of the little purse she carried into the bathroom with her.

Elphaba looked away, avoiding the flash. "Well, I suppose it's a little less_ annoyingfying_ when my glasses are off…" Elphaba muttered, squinting her eyes as she reached for a paper towel to dry her glasses with. Galinda stared at her strangely.

"What?" Elphaba said.

"I've never really seen you without glasses on before, except for when you go to bed…you sure do have an interesting face, Elphie…" Galinda replied, looking over her friend's verdant profile.

"Gee thanks!" Elphaba said, sarcastically. Galinda shook her head.

"No, no-here let me fix your hair." Galinda ordered.  
"What?" Elphaba said, incredulously.

But Galinda was already working on undoing her braid, and soon Elphaba's long black mane was swept over her bare green shoulders in two elegant swoops.

"Now for the finishing touch." Galinda said, unclipping the bright pink flower she had in her to stick it in Elphaba's long dark tresses. Galinda smiled admiringly. And then there was another flash.

"Oz-dammit, Galinda! You're lucky my glasses were still off, or-"

"Why, Miss Elphaba…look at you! You're beautiful Galinda said, showing Elphaba the picture she had just taken. Indeed, Elphaba could see that the image of green young woman who looked back at her wasn't all together…unpleasant.

She gave a short laugh, a mixture of sadness and relief, with Galinda joining in, saving the picture in her Ozphone to post online later.

Stuffing her phone back into her purse, Galinda proceeded to add a little blush to her cheeks before she and Elphaba walked back outside. However, she noticed the conflicted expression that fell over her best friend's face through the reflection in the mirror, and with that, Galinda turned to Elphaba with concern.

Elphaba smiled weakly, before rushing towards the door, picking up the book she was reading on her way out. "I have to go!"

Galinda grabbed her purse, running to catch up with, but by the time she was back outside the bathroom, Elphaba was gone.

"You're welcome…" she said, mostly to herself. Then she noticed she was standing by Fiyero Tiggular's seat…as well as the café-goers staring at her again.

"See you back at the dorm, Elphie!" she called to the invisible form, already long gone, to save some face. Seeing the café-goers returning to their various tech screens, Galinda turned her attentions back to the boy she had been dying to talk to for so long.

"Looking for something…Or someone?" Galinda said, slipping into the empty seat next to him with a huge smile. Fiyero returned her expression with a flirtatious grin of his own.

"Yes, well, I was just saying hi to couple of my buddies back home in Vinkus-my parents are pretty old fashioned, so they prefer the owls, even if they have to travel through the Other-World doorways and all-Say, are you busy? I've wanted to say hi to _you, _too, Milady" Fiyero said, grabbing Galinda's hand to kiss the back of it. "My name's Fiyero, by the way-I heard you and your friend were from Oz too-Is everything alright? She looked pretty upset when she ran out, just now?"

"It's Galinda Upland…of the _Upper Lands" _Galinda added with a flourish. "Oh, everything's fine-Homework assignment she forgot to do. Knowing Elphie, it was probably just some extra credit" Galinda lied easily, making a mental note to catch up with Elphie later to find out what was wrong. "I'm free now, though" she said, batting her eyelashed flirtatiously.

Fiyero gave a suggestive smirk. "Perfect timing"

A half hour and a next weekend's dinner plan made later had Galinda back in her and Elphaba's dorm room, with the green girl lying despondently on her bed, flower still in her hair.

"Are you OK, Elphie?" Galinda said, sitting at the edge of Elphaba's bed. Elphaba nodded, turning on her side to look up at her friend with large brown eye's, red from headaches.

Or from crying. "I'm fine, Glin. Sorry about that…how did things go with Fiyero?"

Galinda smiled excitedly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Elphaba sat up, deciding to humor her friend, and nodded.

"Fiyero…and I..are GOING TO BE MARRIED!" Galinda said, bolting to scream into her own pillow before plopping back on the other bed to sit next to Elphaba.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow in confusion. "He's asked you already?" Prince or no, a marriage proposal before the first date seemed a bit extreme.

"Oh , he doesn't know yet." Galinda responded, grinning at sweetly at Elphaba only for her best friend to give one her signature eye rolls and laugh.

"Of course."

Reaching into her purse, Galinda pulled out Elphaba's glasses. "I grabbed them for you Elphie…I decided to save that my latest 'ElphieSeflie' until, well, until you said it was Ok, OK?"

"Thanks" Elphaba replied softly. "I mostly needed them for reading, anyway…It's just…" Elphaba said, reaching under her pillow to pull out the little green bottle she kept hidden underneath it.

Galinda waited, watching her friend turn it over and over again in her hands. "I didn't realize how much I looked like Mama, too.." Elphaba said, her voice cracking. Galinda pulled her into another hug as they just sat there for a while, letting the tears fall in silence.


	3. ) Thoughts from

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Wicked. **

**Summary: ****AU. Mostly a series of loosely-connected oneshots that follows the Wicked characters if they all went to Hogwarts. This will be a fun little experiment and I want to see how far I can go with this. Musicalverse(with maybe some bookverse here and there, as it should be, lol).**

**TWO REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! ****I would REAALLLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK GUYS. Thanks.**

****A/N: ****I'm gonna be shamelessly crediting/plugging somebody right now, so…**

**I'm mostly using a few of a fellow Fiyero fan's headcannons about our fave Vinkun prince to help fill out his back story a bit(THANKS MAGGIE!). **

**You can totally find her on here as ( as the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness) **

**and on tumblr on either her main blog(as cuckoo-outlawoflove-in-nirvana) or on her actual "Wicked" page/RP/ask blog ( .com). **

**Her love Fiyerba is as strong as mine, headcannons and OCs are well thought out and beautiful and the way she plays with/fleshes out our favorite couple on the page is snarky sweet, and super fun. Seriously, check her out! **

_*****Pssss…guys, I'll give you a wager…give me two in-depth reviews for each of the next two stories(that is Verdigris#3 AND Verdigris #4)…and I'll either write a story with the characters of your choice! I really wanna know what you guys think of my first attempt at Fiyerba of any kind..thanks!**_

**3) Thoughts from the Thoughtful and the Thoughtless:**

_**(in which our favorite green bean and Vinkun prince just can't decide what to think about one another. They might become friends though.):**_

Elphaba Thropp didn't really know what to think of Fiyero Tiggular-well, outside of the fact he was now her best friend's boyfriend. It quickly got around school that Galinda Upland and Fiyero Tiggular were now an item, which didn't surprise many of their fellow students in the slightest-he was perfect. She was perfect. So, they were perfect together. And as long as they weren't too, too obnoxious in all their "perfection" Elphaba and their other friends weren't all that bothered by the newly-formed couple.

It didn't completely stop them from teasing them a little, though.

"Ooh, ooh, Elphaba-" Chistery said in loud whisper as he noticed Galinda wearing a thick red-and-yellow scarf to breakfast one cool, October morning. "-lookie what we got here! Red and yellow at the Slytherin table! Crossing of the houses! House blasphemy!"

Elphaba cackled before joining in. "Inter-house fraternization, even! Now, I'm no expert on fashion or colors, but I do know _for a fact_ that Miss Galinda Upland wouldn't be caught dead clashing red with pink and yellow…unless.."

"Oh, stop teasing you two!" Galinda said, gently smacking Elphaba and Chistery with her Transfiguration spellbook as she sat between the two, leaving her two friends doubling over with laughter as she tied the Gryffindor scarf even tighter around her neck. "I was going to return it…eventually…Fifi let me borrow it when he had lunch at Hogsmeade last week and well, I never had a chance to return it."

"Then give it to Chistery" Elphaba replied flatly, proceeding to butter her toast as she looked over her Potions essay again, figuring being an inch or two over the homework requirement wasn't too bad of a stretch. "He's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, too, after all-"

"Oh, Elphie. That would so kind-but you know what would be even _kinder..?" _Galinda asked. Chistery held back a laugh as Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why, me returning this precious to my darlingest Fifi myself!"

Elphaba sighed. "Alright, alright. Far be it for me to stop you from having an opportunity to flirt with your Gryffindork beau…I bet he'd misplace his mind with weren't strapped to that pretty little head of his-"

"Elphaba Thropp thinks _I'm pretty? _Well, if she were a little nicer, I'd gladly return the sentiment." The three friends turned to see Fiyero Tiggular, in his Quidditch uniform, decked out in all of his Gryffindor glory. He smiled as smile that would have been charming for any girl that wasn't Elphaba, who was well made wise to the Vinkun prince's gooefying antics. She was his Potions tutor, after all…his _everything _tutor really. Galinda had convinced her to help with the academic side of his Hogwarts happenings. He

Fiyero's presence brought attention to the three in the Great Hall, and many a student stopped to sneak a peek at the

Elphaba, who was chewing on the toast in her mouth, rolled her eyes at him as she returned her attention back to her homework, her back towards him.

Fiyero merely chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

Galinda, glad to see her new boyfriend so early, leaped up with joy as soon as she saw him, with Fiyero chuckling as he held the petite blond to his tall frame.

"Well, hello Miss Glin, I see you found my Gryffindor scarf…may I have it back please? And let me express my sincerest gratitution-I'm from a warm plains climate, so this cool Hogwarts air can be quite chilly to me, yknow?"

Galinda giggled, unwrapping the long scarf with Fiyero taking it with a flirty wink and a smile. He then proceeded to give Galinda a kiss on the cheek, which earned "Awwws" from the public and more eye-rolls from Elphaba with a gag from Chistery. The two friends snickered as they exchanged a mutual look of disgust, with Elphaba rolling up her potions essay and stuffing it in her bag.

"Off to Potions, Glin. I'll catch up with you in library later to practice our Grimmerie chants-Morrible's been pretty insistent on that"

"OK, bye Elphie" Galinda called cheerfully from over Fiyero's shoulder, the couple having grabbed a seat at Slytherin table by now. With a last wave to her friends, and a sarcastic "Master Fiyero" to, well, Fiyero, Elphaba was gone.

Fiyero Tiggular didn't know what to think about his girlfriend's best friend, Elphaba Thropp. Once the shock at of the green-skin was gone, one was left with a girl with a short temper and little tolerance for fun-or maybe just for Fiyero. Fiyero supposed she still didn't forgive him for nearly running her over at the beginning at the school year…but that was another story for another day. Her display of contempt of him during breakfast that morning did little to put off the idea that she disliked him. Well, at least she tolerated him now for Galinda's sake.

And she had started tolerating him enough to offer to be his tutor in, well, everything that year.

Fiyero had supposed they would have stayed in this state of total toleration forever if it weren't for just one thing:

It was after practice. Fiyero had wowed the crowd(and by "crowd" he meant "Galinda and her other friends ShenShen, Pfannee, and Milla") with his amazifying seeker abilities, got to make out with said girlfriend after practice, showered, and went to his last classes for the night before making his way to Owlery to send off some letters to his parents.

Mom and Dad sure would gratefully on how much Fiyero has improved this year, both in behavior and academics. After all his trouble in schools in and out of Oz…well, it was nice to see how well Hogwarts had stuck. Well, stuck _so far. _

As many problems as he had in Oz, he had to admit he got a little homesick from time to time. The emails, the texts, even the old-fashioned letters from his parents had been a lifeline to Oz and to his family home in Vinkus, and while he'd never really say it to any of his new cool Hogwarts friends…it did get a bit lonely around here, being so popular and all.

Maybe he'd go home for Lurniermas to help him get annoyed enough at his family for him to wanna come back to Hogwarts again.

What shook him from his Holiday ponderings was the sound of weeping he heard from behind the Owlery doors…

"Hello?" Fiyero called as he made his way through the doorway to see the green bean herself, tearing up over a piece of paper that she quickly hid away once she saw someone coming inside the room.

"M-master Fiyero?" Elphaba said, wiping a few tears away. "What brings you to this neck of the woods-the newest pile of letters from your fanclub?" Her snark didn't hold much weight and Fiyero came in to where she sat on the floor, cross-legged.

"Is something wrong?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to be rescued like a fair maiden, your Highness. As you can see, I'm no lady" she snapped.

"Well, as you can see, I'm no Gryffindor hero. But I do see a friend on the floor crying right now, so I want to know what's up-So, what's up?" Fiyero retorted, and Elphaba rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. It was my father…and…well, to make a long story short-My brother Shell , well-He's run away from home and-Well, this means that Nessa is going to be governor of Munchkinland now." Elphaba confessed, breathing out a sigh as a few more tears slid down her face.

"Nessa?" Fiyero repeated in confusion. But aren't _you _the older sister-?" Fiyero asked. Fiyero has assumed Nessarose was at least a year or so under them, and this was confirmed with a nod from Elphaba. "Yes." She replied.

"But then…" Fiyero asked, letting the question hang in the air for Elphaba to grab when she felt strong enough to.

She smirked a little sadly now. "Nessa isn't green" Elphaba replied simply. "And father just sent me here to look after _her _in the first place. Well, it's not like I wanted to be Governor, anyway" Elphaba added hastily.

Fiyero could tell while this wasn't exactly _a lie, _there _was _somethingElphaba had wanted out of her father-even if it wasn't Governorship.

"Alright then." Fiyero said, deciding to change the subject. "What about this brother of your, hmm? He must be pretty badass, running away from home like that and all"

Elphaba cackled, which was a surprisingly sweet sound coming from her. "Oh, well, I suppose you could say this a long time coming, then…"

And Elphaba went on to tell him a few stories about her beloved older brother. "He was the only non-magical child in the family." Elphaba had said with a hint of irony. "I figured Father would have been grooming him to take over his position when the time came-I've always admired that about Shell, he's never been afraid to give his own opinion, to be his true self.." 

Fiyero laughed. "And _you are, _Miss Thropp?" She had certainly been firm in her own convictions in the few classes they took together, and she had practically chewed his head off the first day they met after the whole 'cart fiasco'.

Elphaba smiled. "Ok, maybe I'm OK at giving my own opinion. Being fully myself around people…well…that's work."

Fiyero nodded. "You can say I can understand that. I need to think about that, though.."

Elphaba let out another cackle. "The great Prince Fiyero Tiggular…_thinking…_Oh my Oz, the world is ending."

Fiyero gave her a playful nudge. "That's _Mr. _Brainless Prince to you, greenie. And besides, idiot I maybe, I'm good at telling when a lady is sad…you don't have call me 'Master Fiyero' all the time…'Fiyero's' just fine…Yero if you're feeling lazy..." he teased good naturedly.

Elphaba smiled again. "Fine…Fiyero." She said simply, and then rolled her eyes at the dopey grin he got on his face, like a puppy that just got a new toy to play with. 'Oh my Oz, what have I done' she thought to herself. "We should probably leave before curfew starts-I have some things I need to do for Nessa before the nights out and I promised Galinda I'd help her with her Charms homework."

Fiyero nodded, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help Elphaba up. She took it with a smirk. "My _Hero…" _she drawled sarcastically.

Fiyero's eyes lit up. "Oooh, oooh, oooh, _you can call me that too!"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. That's never gonna happen again."

Fiyero said "I'd like to try to make it happen again, someday soon..'

Elphaba laughed as she slung her bag back over her shoulder. _"Sure…"_

They made their way into back out into the hallway. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Fiyero said "Soo…what should I call you?"

Elphaba's eyebrow quirked in confusion. "And what do you mean by that, Master Fiyero?"

"Fiyero. And…how about Elphie? Galinda calls you.."

"No" Elphaba said. "I can barely tolerate it then."

Fiyero mused. "What about your brother and sister, then? I bet they got nicknames for you.."

Elphaba paused before deciding to answer. "Yes, well…Shell always called me 'Lizard' as sort of an inside joke, growing up-" Fiyero chuckled good-naturedly. "And Nessa calls me 'Fabala', mostly because she could never really say 'Elphaba' as a baby, you see."

Fiyero nodded. "Fabala , huh? Let's Fa_bala…_um, no? _Fa_bala…mmm, better.._Fae? _Fae!" Fiyero said as if coming to an epiphany. "I'll call you Fae!"

Elphaba quirked her head incredulously. "Fae?"

Fiyero frowned. "Don't you like it?"

"Fae?" Elphaba repeated, saying it over and over again in her head before nodding. It was feminine enough for people to realize he was talking to/about a girl (a fact that Elphaba needed to constantly reaffirm), and it was pleasant-sounding enough for Elphaba to answer to if need be.

"It's just fine." She concluded.

Fiyero gave another dopey grin that Elphaba couldn't help but grin back to.

They found the Slytherin dorm easily enough, Galinda opening the door to her and Elphaba's shared private suite as soon as Fiyero knocked on the door.

"Fifi!" she cried in surprise, giving him a huge hug as she saw him their doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't leave Fae to wander the halls all alone-a fair maiden needs safe passage, after al-"

"Out of my way, Gryffindork!" Elphaba cried as walked past Galinda and into their dorm room. Galinda gasped "Elphie!" but Fiyero merely chuckled. "Don't mind her, Fifi! You're perfect!"

Fiyero laughed, giving his pretty blonde girlfriend a sweet peck on the lips. "_You're _perfect!"

"Fine, you're perfect _together!" _Elphaba cried in clear annoyance. "Can you please go be gooefying somewhere else!"

Galinda pouted before saying. "Elphie's right. We got studying to do-I'll catch up with you later, OK, Fifi?"

Fiyero smiled before waving goodbye "Night Galinda! Night Fae!"

Galinda blew another kiss while Elphaba gave a grunt through the door.

That night, after she heard Galinda's soft snores from her big pink bed on the other side of the room, Elphaba smiled to herself as she decided that, yes-she did like the way Fiyero called her Fae. Who knows-perhaps, she'll throw in a "my Hero" from time to time.

And, though she would never admit it, becoming friends with Fiyero Tiggular made her so happy _she could melt. _


	4. )Why PinkGoesWith Green

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Wicked. **

**Summary: ****AU. Mostly a series of loosely-connected oneshots that follows the Wicked characters if they all went to Hogwarts. This will be a fun little experiment and I want to see how far I can go with this. Musicalverse(with maybe some bookverse here and there, as it should be, lol).**

**TWO REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! ****I would REAALLLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK GUYS. Thanks.**

**Seriously, guys. As of today, Apr. 29, 2015, I'M PACKING TO VISIT MY FAMILY, AND I'LL BE TRAVELING ALONE ON A PLAN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE(on MAY 1, 2015). A little love is much appreciated. Thanks,**

**4) Why Pink Goes So Good With Green**

_**(or How Elphaba and Galinda became friends in this Oz-Hogwarts Universe):**_

It was just four of them that night: Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero and Chistery. After Nessa off to bed once her was done with her modest dinner at the Halloween feast, the four friends decided to attend the small Halloween party that was being in the thrown in the Room of Requirement that night, complete with everyone following the Muggle tradition of dressing up in costumes. Nessa declined, feeling that this was a little bit against her Unionist sensibilities. ("I'm just not sure if this party is for me, Fabala. I hope you have a nice night.)

What resulted was a nice enough party to be called nice, as well as low-key enough so the teachers wouldn't complain. The no-teachers allowed rule helped out the "no complaining" part of the event.

("I don't fully understand why a party would be considered a 'requirement', though." Elphaba mused to Chistery before Galinda pulled her back into their dorm room to get changed.)

The only mark against the night was the relatively small commotion Elphaba caused by getting the punchbowl spilled on their classmate, Avaric's, head at one point during the night. But a small commotion was a small commotion, and the night went on without much more incident on the part of Elphaba or any of the other Hogwarts students in attendance. Galinda even helped Elphaba through some simple dances so as not to have her friend embarrass herself. Or at least, embarrass herself even more than she already did with the awkward dance she attempted earlier at the party. Even Fiyero, who was considered a very good dancer, joined in to the girls' fun, with a lot of the other students joining in as well not long after that. To say that Galinda was pleased with this development was an understatement.

"Your very first PARTY…EVER!" Galinda cried with a joyful squee, giving her own little ballerina twirl only to be caught by Fiyero after nearly tripping over skirts. Elphaba her rolled eyes at her best friend, but she couldn't help the genuine grin that formed as she helped Galinda back onto her feet. The light blue ballgown that Galinda had donned for the evening had sparkled with the glitter and Ozian magic that was beaded through it as they made their way through Hogwarts castle, making her look every bit the good and proper princess she was going for. Her parents even had a tiara made for her and everything.

"Well, do funerals count?" Elphaba asked, laughing at the stunned looks of the two boys walking alongside them. The surprisingly appealing "wicked witch" dress had donned for her own costume that evening just added to another snarky affect to the sarcastic jabs she'd dished out that evening. Galinda gave her a sharp whack with her wand, but she laughed a little bit too. "It's your very first party…" Galinda said, her voice a little bit more subdued this time around, with a chuckle coming from Fiyero.

"So, Miss Fae, what would you rate your first party as? 10/10, 7/10?" Fiyero asked falling into step with the raven-haired Slytherin, as he readjusted the bags of candy he was sneaking back into his dorm room that night. He was little bit tipsy from the Firewhisky he and few of the other more "delinquent" students had "required" at the party at night. One of the many Vinkuns were reknowned for was their young drinking ages, as well as their high tolerance for said drinks. By the end of the night, the Vinkun prince was experiencing a pleasant buzz that only made his usual brand of puppy-like goofiness a little goofier.

Elphaba shrugged. "It was fun, I suppose, but I think that's mostly because you guys were around. If it were left to me, I would have skipped the whole thing just to hang out in the library all night with a couple candies from the Hogwarts feast."

"Plans for next year then. We can cuddle while you read the spooky stories by the fireplace." Fiyero teased, earning a sharp jab from Elphaba in response. Fiyero dropped a couple of his candy bags in response, proceeding to pick up any fallen treats as Elphaba pretended to step over him, before bending over to help her friend with his task.

"Aww, Glin, she actually likes us" Chistery whispered as both he and Galinda walked ahead of the fallen pair. Galinda giggled at the Monkey-boy's statement, before nodding as she watched Fiyero and Elphaba banter back and forth about something, which involved Elphaba stealing a couple of Fiyero's candies as he playfully reached to get them back.

"I'm glad that Elphie and Fifi get along so well nowadays, what with him almost running her over with his cart and all. It's nice for Elphie to have some real friends, yknow?"

Perhaps it was because Chistery was dressed like a mix between the Wizard and the old Dumbledore portrait that hung in Morrible's office, but the look of confusion that came upon Chistery's face resembled that of and an old grandfather who was confused by a statement made by his favorite grandchild.

"Why would you say that?" Chistery asked. Galinda answered, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh, no reason."

The girls found their dorm room soon afterwards, the portrait that guarded the Slytherin dorm rolling her eyes at Fiyero's loosely defined "sexy vampire" get-up, calling his guyliner 'flashy'. "I heard that Muggle girls were really into them a few years ago…" Fiyero said despondently as Galinda placed a sympathetic kiss on the cheek Fiyero's cheek before she and Elphaba headed inside.

"Next time, we'll just go for matching costumes." Galinda whispered scandalously into her best friends ear. Elphaba cackled. "Maybe you'll get to see him in his princely garb." Galinda's face lit up at the thought.

The two friends magicked their costumes into their respective trunks, and after a quick change into their nightgowns, the two friends each fell into their own beds, staying up a little bit longer to discuss any stand out moments of the night before the two of them turned out the lights to fall asleep.

Once she heard Elphaba's slow breathing in sleep, Galinda let the first few tears fall.

Elphaba Thropp was very easy to hate. From her green-skin to her sharp temper to her decidedly ugly conservative clothing to the way that Morrible seemed to favor her…

And yet, here she was, walking up to the Hospital Wing after Morrible insisted that she fetch her for bedtime. Her roommate was refusing to listen to Madame Pomfrey, and Morrible didn't want her walking through the castle in the dark.

"Why would she need help being out of her room after dark, she's practically phosphorescent." Galinda thought that night in their first year.

"You are _such _a martyr, Galinda." her friends often told her early in the year, after hearing that she'd have to share her private suite with the Artichoke. It was bad enough that her Hogwarts House already got a bad rap, now this green bean would just come in and make in worse.

"Well, these things are sent to try us" Galinda would always reply, earning even more sympathetic looks from her friends, as they crooned "Oh, you are so _good."_

Swinging the infirmary doors open, Galinda heard Miss Elphaba say, with a more broken voice than she's ever heard her use "Chistery..if you don't at least _try _to speak, than you'll never-"

Elphaba turned around once she heard the soft click of heels on the floor. "Go away." She said shortly.

"No." Galinda said, already feeling her anger build up in her throat.

"I said, go-"

"No. You have to hear this, but you are out of control. Come to bed, I need my beauty rest, and you need all the rest you can get-"

"I'm sorry that I'm interrupting your slumber, Miss Galinda, but maybe some of us have more important things to worry about that our looks. Maybe some of us are different-"

Elphaba caught herself before her voice got so loud that Madame Pomfrey would hear them bickering.

"Look-" Elphaba started to say, her voice more controlled and cool now. "-I'm not going to."

But then a sound from behind them stopped their discussion altogether.

"M-miss, Miss Glinda?"

And both girls turned to the Monkey-boy in his bed with a rush of surprise and relief. Galinda was surprised to see the silent, relieved tears that fell from Elphaba's eyes when they did make it back to their dorms that night.

From then on, the two girls would visit the Infirmary every other day, Elphaba keeping Chistery up on whatever homework he had missed in his classes, and Galinda keeping him up on whatever gossip he might have missed while out of commission.

When the other students got wind that Galinda Upland was hanging out in the infirmary to cheer up some Animal kid with the Artichoke, they just dismissed as part of Miss Galinda's goodly nature.

Soon, Chistery got better, and the three of them went their separate ways…but only for a little bit. During that time, Elphaba and Chistery had struck up an easy friendship, with the two Ozian students discussing both their various studious interest, and feeling a real bond as the two odd ones out, as person inflicted with verdigris as well as one of the very few Animal students at Hogwarts, albeit an Animal student with ill-gotten wings attached to him.

Galinda had to admit, once their first year got out, that she sort of envied their bond. There was no pretense, no appearances to keep up. It was more than what she could say about her own little charmed circle, mostly made up of other high-class fellows or admirers.

The following year, a twelve-year-old Galinda and a twelve-year-old Elphaba were decidedly a lot more civil with one another, with an awkward amicably forming between the two. Eventually, they would eat together at lunch, astonishing Galinda's others friends as the two would sit side by side, talking. The summers would be filled with the three newfound sending letters and texts by post and Oz-net back and forth, with little anecdotes about home and summer homework and Animal Rights and boring events that were going on at home.

And then, one day, during a Hogsmeade visit in their third year, Elphaba and Galinda found themselves in what would become their own little corner of the Oz-net Café, discussing one of their favorite topics-the famed Emerald City of Oz.

"There are buildings tall as _Quoxlla Trees, _Galinda!" Elphaba said, as they scrolled through the Emerald City's visitor's website. Galinda nodded, looking over Elphaba's shoulder to look at a few of the other pages. "Palaces and dress salons, too!" Galinda said. "Of course, those would be perfect for me."

"Oh yes, I'm sure your already low on ballgowns, Princess Galinda." Elphaba smirked, cackling a little when Galinda smacked her playfully on the arm, turning her attentions to her various social media, filling her adoring public in on her happenings at Hogwarts.

"Oh, look, museums _and _libraries!" Elphaba said, noticing an article about a new exhibit they were preparing for the Wizard. She linked it to her the blog she had started at Galinda's suggestion.

("You can get your word out in small ways, Elphie. With all your magic and brains, you'll be making good." It was mostly on Animal Rights and various other social justice issues. It had gotten a little attention, in which Elphaba was modestly proud. )

"We should totally live there, someday! Especially once you make, Magical Grand Vizier" Galinda said, nudging Elphaba, only to get an embarrassed look out of the other girl.

"I'm sure that Morrible was just sort of…y'know…excited that day, Glin. But yes, I do think that living in the Emerald City would be nice. I guess, it's sort of like being in the Slytherin common room-it's sort of why I chose Slytherin over Ravenclaw."Elphaba whispered, with Galinda giving her friend a knowing nod. "No one was staring…no one was pointing." Elphaba said, almost wistfully.

"Oh, Elphie…you're practically _emerald!" _Galinda replied, and the both of the girls laughed amongst themselves before returning back to their respective text screens.

"I can't WAIT! It's gonna be awesome Elphie! Two awesome witches, living it up in the Emerald City…"

"I guess you could say, we'd just be two friends" Elphaba said, finished with her latest blog post, her message to her father on how Nessa was turning out, and her email to her older brother Shell about how she was doing overall. She had mention Chistery and Galinda in that letter. "Two good friends"

Galinda, who was working on her latest set of selfies, looked up to grasp Elphaba's hand. "Two _best _friends." And the two shared a short hug before Galinda said. "But first, I'm gonna make you…POPULAR."

Galinda wrote the word out on her Oz-phone in sparkly pink letters. And Elphaba groaned, slamming her head onto a keyboard as her best friend shrieked with delight, ideas already forming in her head.

Before then, once they got used to the sight of a green girl around the castle, the Hogwarts students had at least come to respect Elphaba for her intelligence if not outright liking the girl for her blunt and sarcastic personality. Elphaba, in turn, encouragerized Galinda to work on her own magic, telling the petite blonde witch that she can will get better with practice. ("It's up to you, Galinda.")

The Halloween party had certainly been a step in the right direction to help her best friend get the popularity Galinda felt she deserved. She'd just never be as quite as popular as Galinda, of course…

"E-elphie?" Galinda whispered, to her friend in the dark, wiping away the tears that spilled along her cheeks.

"Yes, Galinda? Is everything OK?" Elphaba replied sleepily, trying to see the shape her friend in the dim dorm room.

"I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're my best friend." Galinda said.

Elphaba was silent for a moment, before responding with "Me too, Glin"

And then Galinda rolled over, passing into easy dreams.

Elphaba Thropp was easy to hate. She was also very pretty easy to love. Confusifying, I know.


	5. )Attention

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Wicked. **

**Summary: ****AU. Mostly a series of loosely-connected oneshots that follows the Wicked characters if they all went to Hogwarts. This will be a fun little experiment and I want to see how far I can go with this. Musicalverse(with maybe some bookverse here and there, as it should be, lol).**

**TWO REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! ****I would REAALLLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK GUYS. Thanks.**

**A/N:**** The Fiyero headcannons/backstory come from the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness. Read her stuff too, I guarantee you'll like it.( I heartily rec her Wicked stuff if you're a Fiyerba fan).**

**5)Giving Your Attention**

_**(in which a brainless prince and our favorite green bean share a snack with Thestrals ):**_

It was mid-November when Elphaba found out Fiyero saw the thestrals, too.

Elphaba had coordinated her schedule as best she could to better care for Nessa, so there were a few days a week where she would have a few hours off some time off during the midday to better help Nessa with whatever she needed help with, or just to have lunch with her sister at her house table. Nessa was fine today, so Elphaba decided to spend some time wandering the castle grounds until she needed again, carrying a couple apples from the Slytherin table to snack on if she wanted to(plus a book if she got bored).

Fiyero, for his part, was out of class for much less noble reasons. To put it plainly, he was just skipping. His History professor had spouted some racist nonsense about the "Ozian race" and some more racist shit about his tribe, Fiyero had retaliated by yelling some racist swears in until his professor had put him out with a detention and the customary threat of expulsion if he "didn't get his act together". This led Fiyero outside at the edge of the castle…where he met up with the thestrals just outside the Forbidden forest. Elphaba found him sitting glumly behind a tree with one of the baby Threstals picking at Fiyero's pants leg.

That wasn't too unusual-Elphaba found that the babies enjoyed playfully biting at her own skirts whenever she came to visit the thestral herd herself. However, she didn't expect to hear Fiyero whisper "Not now, little one. Uncle Yero's not in the mood right now."

Elphaba couldn't help the laugh "UNCLE YERO? I can't see you being 'Uncle Anything', Mister Tiggular."

Fiyero smiled at his friend's usual snark. "I'll have you know, Miss Fae, that I AM an Uncle."

"Mistake of nature."

"You must mean my twin sister."

Elphaba's smirk melted off her face, leaving behind a look that mixed curiosity with concern.

"You have a twin sister?" Elphaba asked gently, taking a seat next to where Fiyero sat on the forest floor, reaching into her bag to pull out an apple passing to him.

Wrapping his Gryffindor scarf a little closer around his neck and cuddling a little closer into his jacket, Fiyero took it gratefully, biting off a couple pieces to throw to the threstal baby who took a seat next to where he and Elphaba sat. "More like HAD, to be honest. Samira…she's always been trouble. And right now she's got herself knocked up, and dumped the baby at our parents. She's probably around Oz doin' whatever right now. I don't fuckin' care." Fiyero grumbled, taking a bitter bite of his apple. Elphaba noticed the slight Arjiki he descended into and guessed that her companion had started swearing.

"Well, how is your little niece or nephew right now?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, who, Manek? Don't worry, Manek is just fine. My parents and my other sister, my baby sister-that's Niobe-will be looking after him. He'll want for nothing, a real Arjiki prince. He was only a few months old when I left." Fiyero said with a small smile. "My parents say he's crawling now. Dryx says walking hasn't worked out well for him yet."

"Dryx?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, he's my cousin. His full name is 'Dryxen'. Dryx is his nickname. He's a dumbass." Fiyero said, making Elphaba laugh despite herself. "This coming from Mr. 'life is painless for the brainless'?"

"Hey now-dumbasses _try _to smart. _Brainless _people give up before it gets too hard." Fiyero joked, with Elphaba nodding thoughtfully.

"Would that explain why you're sitting out here in the cold next to a forest full of dangerous magical creatures like the candy-fop you are? I thought Vinkuns hated cold weather"

Fiyero was taken back, but laughed again at the green girl's comment.

"No, maybe just the Vinkun prince. I'm from a warm plains climate, after all. And yeah, I'm kinda cutting class right now. I even got my customary expulsion threat, so it's only a matter of time I guess…" Fiyero said, taking another bite of his apple.

Elphaba was taken back at her friend's blasé response. "Expelled? Your getting expelled, Fiyero? And you're just going to let it happen?"

"Oh my darling little Fae…" Fiyero said in Arjiki, more to himself than to Elphaba. "Don't worry Fae, even if I do get kicked out of Hogwarts, there's a billion other places in Oz that I can go to school. I'll be fine."

"B-but, you just can't give up Fiyero, I mean, I'm pretty sure that Morrible can't expel just because of some hack professor's declaration-" Elphaba said getting up to pace as Fiyero and a few of the thestrals watched her silently, noticing her growing distress.

"-uh, Fae…"

"-And I'm pretty sure that Morrible would be willing to let me defend your case if need be-"

"El…PHA….BAAAH…"

"I bet they were being racist weren't they. Close-minded, ignorant idiots-"

"-They were, but seriously, ELPHABA!"

She caught herself, embarrassed. "Oh, uh, sorry Yero"

And Fiyero laughed. "Chill out, green girl. I ain't out yet. Your smarts seems to be rubbing off on me-or at least your tutoring has rubbed off on me. My grades are..fine. My behavior is..meh"

Elphaba couldn't help the slight blush the first part of Fiyero's statement and quirk her eyebrows at the second. "Why has it been...well.._meh?" _ Elphaba asked, sounding a little bit like the last-ditched counslers Fiyero had to talk to right before he was kicked out of his various previous schools.

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm not that good at paying attention when I don't find something interesting enough."

Elphaba scoffed. "Well, _that _doesn't seem like a good enough reason-Wait, you've been paying attention to _me _this whole time."

Fiyero nodded, petting the head of the baby threstal next to him. "Yeah..."

"Wait, you find me interesting?"

"Yes I do, Miss Fae." Fiyero said, smiling at her with a small, crooked smile. "Wouldn't anyone?"

Elphaba blushed a little more, but waved the statement away. "What I was trying to say was..Fiyero, maybe you need some sort incentive for coming to class and behaving yourself. You know, like a reward..." Elphaba mused.

"Wait are saying I need a treat for being a good boy and coming to class and stuff?" Fiyero asked, teasingly.

Elphaba laughed. "Well, when you put it like _that..._what I mean is, if you're gonna be in a class that you know would be difficult to sit through, bring something that could better help you sit through it. Doodle, write poetry, play tic-tac-toe with Chistery. I don't know, something that could better help you focus your own attention"

Fiyero thought about this for a second. "I kind of wish I could bring my guitar with me, then."

Elphaba said "Well, that does sound rather fun, but I doubt that the professors would enjoy you serenading the students."

Fiyero laughed. "Yup, I'm guessing that too. Say, Miss Fae, how do you cope with your own boring classes, then?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I might bring a book. Sometimes I pass notes with Galinda. Sometimes I write letters to my brother, Shell."

Fiyero nodded. "He's your older brother, right? The rebellious one?"

Elphaba nodded. "He likes to see how I'm doing. Father would kill me if I he found out I was keeping any sort of contact with him, so please don't tell anyone, Yero" Elphaba said, her hazel eyes wide and pleading.

Fiyero nodded, taking his friend's hands. "Of course not, Fae."

And Elphaba smiled, reassured. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, watching the baby threstal as it got up and started playing with the other thestral-foals, bothering adults as it did.

"Thanks for the help, by the way Fae. Especially with such a brainless case." Fiyero said sincereley.

Elphaba smiled. "Sure, Fiyero, I don't mind helping you out, though I doubt your completely brainless if that were the case."

Fiyero laughed, muttering something else in Arjiki before Elphaba asked "Hey, Fiyero, if you're planning on sticking around Hogwarts for a little while longer, do you mind doing me a favor?"

Fiyero nodded, figuring she might ask for money or something of the like. "Shoot."

"Do you mind teaching me Arjiki?" she said in a rush.

"Sorry?" Fiyero asked, slightly incredulous.

Elphaba blushed. "I mean, it's one of the most beautiful languages I've ever heard and-I'm willing to work for it, I'll help you with studying, if that's what you want-"

"No, no Fae, that's fine, You've definitely helped me out enough this year. I can totally teach you Arjiki, how does starting this weekend sound? Or after our study sessions?"

Elphaba grinned a rare grin. "That would be amazfiying, Fiyero, thank you..."

Fiyero smiled back at her. "Anytime Fae"

And then she got up, realizing the time. "I better get a headstart if I want to make it to Astronomy on time" Elphaba said, picking up her bag, dusting a few fall leaves off her long black skirt.

Just about as she was turning away, Elphaba turned back to Fiyero, a question coming into her mind. "Fiyero, who was your person, if you don't mind me asking..?"

Fiyero looked up at her in confusion. "Lost me Fae."

She laughed a little sadly. "I mean, I noticed you could see the thestrals, too...mine was my..my mother."

"Oh!" Fiyero said, smacking himself in the head. "Of course! Sorry, mine was my cousin Asta, uh Astabaelen. We, we had this tradition...in the Thousand Year Grasslands...Asta...didn't make it back"

"I'm sorry Fiyero"

"It's fine..."

"Wait, does that mean you got the tatoos? I'm not sure if that tradition is still well..a thing? I read about them in a Ozian History textbook."

"Yes I do."Fiyero said with a simple nod. Then, with a flirty grin, he added "Who knows, if your Arjiki gets good enough, I might show them to you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Of course you would, Tiggular."

Fiyero only laughed as he watched her walk away.

The next class, one that Fiyero just _happened _to share with Elphaba, Galinda, and the other Slytherins... Well, Fiyero made it that class right on time.


End file.
